Y por favor, olvidame
by Hitagii-chan
Summary: Sin importar qué, Ichimatsu siempre estará en contra de Karamatsu, porque odiar le es mas fácil que admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Desde que descubrió lo que se anidaba en su interior, ha vivido un infierno en la tierra. Finalmente explota, y mientras el averno se desencadena alrededor de su familia, Karamatsu es atacado por los fantasmas de su pasado que lo han llevado hasta


Capítulo 1

"Si no puede ser mío, no será de nadie".  
Él había crecido con esa mentalidad desde temprana edad, porque desde temprana edad había descubierto que mucho de lo que deseaba estaba fuera de su alcance.  
Él no quería sentirse miserable, así que quitaba de su vista aquello que quería pero no podía tener. Cuando no podía desaparecerlo, fingía odiarle, porque odiar le resultaba más fácil...  
Es por eso, que él siempre, siempre molestaba a su hermano mayor. Sin importar qué hiciera, sin importar qué dijera, Ichimatsu siempre estaría en contra de Karamatsu.  
\- ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?  
-No hay razón. Yo solo lo odio.  
-Debes tener un motivo al menos. Nosotros siempre lo ignoramos porque no entendemos mucho de lo que dice o es molesto. Pero tú vas más allá, tú realmente pareces detestarle.  
-Realmente lo detesto.  
-Pero ¿Por qué?  
-No tiene nada que ver contigo. Solo ve y déjame solo.  
Por obvias razones, él no podía contarle a nadie más, sobre todo al resto de sus hermanos. No podía contarles sobre los sentimientos que le aquejaban. Estaba seguro que todos le odiarían y pensarían que estaba enfermo, después de todo, eso mismo es lo que él empezaba a sentir. No es como si antes de eso tuviese una mejor imagen de su propia persona. Él creía saber bien el tipo de basura que era, podía decir una infinidad de defectos suyos y ninguna virtud. Le asustaba la gente, pero eso no pudo evitar que se enamorara. Sin embargo, como si se tratase de una broma cruel, la persona en quien se había fijado no era otra que su propio hermano mayor.  
Todo había sido culpa de Karamatsu. Desde aquel incidente en el que intercambiaron ropas y el mayor lo había ayudado tan desinteresadamente, Ichimatsu no pudo más que tomarle un cariño especial. Aunque demostrara todo lo contrario, la verdad es que entre más pasaban los días, el menor se iba dando cuenta de las virtudes de su hermano, de su carisma y galantería, de su caballerosidad y encanto. Siempre habían estado ahí, pero jamás se tomó el tiempo de notarlo. Cuando lo hizo, quedó embelesado. Ahora ya no podía dejar de pensar en él, ni de molestarlo pero a la vez desear estar cerca suyo. Finalmente, un día, Ichimatsu despertó sabiendo que lo amaba... De una manera muy diferente a como se ama a un hermano.  
Él sabía.  
Él ya sabía que nunca sería correspondido. Él tenía en claro que no era normal. Él se sentía asqueado de sí mismo.  
Pero de todas formas, lo amaba.

-¿Por qué siempre te ves deprimido, niisan?- Un día, como cualquier otro en el que el resto de hermanos habían salido, Jyushimatsu se había sentado junto a su mayor para preguntarle.  
Ichimatsu se notó un poco extrañado por la pregunta, pero contestó de todas formas con la indiferencia que lo caracterizaba.  
\- Por nada en particular.  
\- Siempre estás callado, pero hace poco que te veo más deprimido.  
Ante la seriedad de Jyushimatsu, el mayor no supo qué debería contestar. No solo mostraba interés inusual, si no que había demostrado una percepción poco común. O acaso, ¿Su comportamiento de los pasados días era demasiado obvio?  
-Debe ser tu imaginación. - Se limitó a decir.  
Jyushimatsu, sonriente, empezó a juguetear con sus piernas estiradas en el piso.  
\- Si tienes cualquier problema, puedes decírmelo, Ichimatsu-niisan.  
Pero "niisan" no podía. A pesar de su amistad con Jyushimatsu, a pesar de que era quien mejor le entendía de sus cinco hermanos, estaba seguro que no llegaría a comprenderlo.  
Nadie podría.  
Con respecto a su depresión de anteriores días que había mencionado el menor, eso probablemente se debía a que últimamente, Ichimatsu había estado más conscientes de sus sentimientos por Karamatsu. Por ejemplo, cuando accidentalmente sus manos chocaban, o cuando estaba demasiado cerca de él en los baños públicos, o en la noche, que era cuando Karamatsu más se le pegaba. Esto, claro, sin saberlo pues el mayor se encontraba dormido.  
Ichimatsu deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder librarse de aquellas situaciones, decirles a sus hermanos que ya no quería bañarse con ellos, ni dormir en el mismo futon, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué excusa podría dar? O si pedía siquiera un cambio de lugares a la hora de dormir, tan solo levantaría sospechas. Estaba completamente atrapado, y sus sentimientos parecían tener el poder de estrangularle en cualquier momento.  
Todas aquellas emociones que quería dejar atrás parecían librarse únicamente cuando pasaba el filo de una navaja que mantenía oculta, por la parte interna de sus brazos. Lo hacía en lugares difíciles de ver y que pudiese esconder durante el baño. Lo hacía porque en cada gota de sangre derramada, sentía como si un poco de su amor se drenara temporalmente.  
Él...  
No sabía de qué otra manera hacerle frente a sus emociones.

Es raro como el amor actúa en las personas, es raro como las personas actúan ante el amor, pero si hay algo cierto es que en un amor unilateral, todos siempre buscan desesperadamente algún tipo de consuelo. El de Ichimatsu era saber que, si Karamatsu no le correspondía, no era por nada más que el hecho de que fuesen hermanos. Incluso aunque él llegara a tener interés en los hombres, su lazo sanguíneo se lo impediría. Sí, era esto lo que le atormentaba, pero también le brindaba alivio porque no debía preguntarse "¿Qué tengo de malo, para no gustarle?". Él pensaba pestes de sí mismo, pero Karamatsu no. Por eso, no es que no le gustara, no es que no se interesara en él, si no que los impedimentos para estar juntos iban más allá. Porque eran hermanos.  
Consuelo, y dolor en un mismo motivo ¿Qué más podía esperar de un amor incestuoso?  
Este era su consuelo.

Pero si algo había Ichimatsu resuelto en la vida, es que nunca podría tener nada de lo que deseaba. Y el consuelo no era una excepción. Algo así le quedo en claro cuando el propio auto-consuelo le fue arrebatado un caluroso día de verano.  
No era un día diferente de otros. Incluso podría decirse que el aburrimiento lo había estado plagando desde las primeras horas y era por este mismo aburrimiento que todos iban dejando su hogar, yendo a sus respectivos lugares de entretenimiento. Jyushimatsu a practicar sus bateos, Osomatsu al pachinko, Todomatsu a encontrarse con unos amigos y Choromatsu a uno de los múltiples conciertos de su amada Nya-chan, con la excusa de salir en búsqueda de empleo.  
Casi sin darse tiempo a notarlo, Ichimatsu se dio cuenta, justo en el momento que el último de sus hermanos salía, que estaría a solas con la persona menos adecuada. Sin pensárselo para nada, se alistó para salir también.  
-Ichimatsu- había escuchado a sus espaldas, pero continuó con lo que hacía sin prestarle atención -. Sé que me estás escuchando... Verás, solamente quería preguntar si estás molesto conmigo...- Cuando Karamatsu no obtuvo respuesta luego de varios segundos, reiteró -. Últimamente te comportas extraño y frío conmigo... Bueno, más de lo usual. Por eso, si hice algo en especial que te molestara, quiero pedir una disculpa.  
\- ¿Ah?- Dijo Ichimatsu en tono despectivo sin voltearlo a ver-. Ni siquiera sabes qué has hecho, ¿Y te disculpas?- se encaminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo en el marco un momento- patético.  
Dijo, y abandonó la habitación.  
¿Patético quién? ¿Karamatsu o Ichimatsu? Era difícil saber. Era difícil para Ichimatsu saberlo, claro.  
Todo sería mil veces más sencillo si tan solo Karamatsu dejara de lado tanta amabilidad. Ichimatsu se sorprendía de haberse enamorado de alguien tan diferente de él en cuanto a personalidad, pero curiosamente con su mismo rostro. ¿No se supone que se odiaba a sí mismo? ¿No se supone que no podía siquiera ver su cara en el espejo sin sentir deseos de romperlo?  
¿No se supone que él siempre odiaría a Karamatsu?

Era un caluroso día afuera, quizás demasiado.  
Él había decidido ir al callejón de siempre, para juguetear con sus felinos, como siempre. Pero como pocas veces, éstos no se encontraban ahí.  
Quizás el calor les provocaba mayor ensoñación, o quizás todos habían salido a cazar. Pero no encontró a ninguno.  
Él entonces recordó que de todas maneras había olvidado la comida que les obsequiaba. Así que regresó a casa, aunque significara tener que ver a Karamatsu nuevamente, sería por corto tiempo hasta la noche.  
No había nada de especial en ello. Quizás incluso también había salido.  
Pero cuando llegó a casa y vio sus zapatos en la entrada, resopló con fastidio. Casi se decide salir de nuevo a vagar solo por la ciudad, pero finalmente empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto.  
\- oye, no hagas eso aquí. - A medio camino, escuchó la voz de su hermano entre risas-. Detente, hey.- Decía juguetonamente.  
¿Acaso había alguien más con él? Pero hasta donde Ichimatsu sabía, Karamatsu no contaba con ningún amigo. Además, esa forma de hablar era demasiado... Cariñosa.  
\- No puedes hacer eso aquí, honey.  
¿Una chica? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién? ¿Acaso había encontrado una novia? Pero... Pero ¿Quién era? ¿Qué chica se había aventurado a conocerlo para descubrir la maravillosa persona que era? El hueco en su estómago, parecido a cuando se cae en un profundo agujero, no pudo compararse con su curiosidad. Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba ver quién era la persona con quien su hermano hablaba tan melosamente.  
Subió las escaleras deprisa con el sigilo propio de un gato, pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo... ¿Realmente deseaba saberlo? ¿En qué le serviría? ¿Y si se trataba de una chica hermosa? ¿Acaso no solo le haría mas daño?  
Estos lúcidos pensamientos fueron olvidados al momento que escuchó el sonido de labios chocando desde el otro lado de la puerta. Con rapidez la abrió solo para arrepentirse de inmediato.  
Quien besaba Karamatsu no era ninguna chica. No era ni siquiera un desconocido. Era alguien que Ichimatsu conocía bastante bien, porque habían vivido más de veinte años juntos.

Todomatsu.

Apenas notaron su presencia, ambos hermanos se separaron, sin saber qué decir. Nadie sabía qué hacer.  
-I-Ichima...- había empezado Karamatsu antes de que el menor cerrara la puerta del cuarto de golpe y bajara corriendo las escaleras a toda velocidad.  
-Esto es malo...-Había escuchado decir antes de salir de casa sin reducir su trote. Muy probablemente alguno de sus hermanos o los dos habían salido en su búsqueda, pero no quiso voltear para verificarlo. Ichimatsu continuó corriendo sin mirar atrás hasta quedarse sin aliento, y aún después de ello, no detuvo sus piernas hasta haber llegado a un punto vacío de la ciudad, debajo de un puente, que estaba seguro poca gente frecuentaba y seguramente ninguno de sus hermanos sabia de él. Sin pensárselo, tomó una botella de vidrio vacía del piso, la azotó contra una roca y usó el pedazo que había quedado en su mano para cortar el interior de su brazo izquierdo de golpe. Sin cuidado ni sosiego atravesó su piel varias veces, una tras otra, tras otra hasta tener el brazo prácticamente cubierto de sangre. Solo entonces, se detuvo y contempló lo que había hecho, mientras su mente digería lo que acababa de presenciar.  
Karamatsu y Todomatsu. Ellos...

"Es porque somos hermanos"

Ichimatsu tuvo que recargarse en la pared para evitar caer.

"No es porque somos hermanos. Es porque a él no le gusto YO"

Por supuesto, si ni siquiera él mismo se apreciaba, ¿Cómo esperaba que alguien más lo hiciera? Qué tonto había sido al creerse tal auto-consuelo.  
Respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse y esclareciendo sus pensamientos. No debía pensar en lo que había visto, no debía ahora o terminaría haciendo una verdadera estupidez. De hecho, ya había hecho una y tenía que pensar en cómo solucionarlo. Sus cortes siempre eran imperceptibles para sus hermanos porque no eran tan grandes como profundas y además estaban en lugares difíciles de ver a menos que las Buscarás. Pero estas... Definitivamente las notarían.  
¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Y qué debería hacer cuando llegara a casa? ¿Cómo debería actuar frente a...Karamatsu y Todomatsu? ¿Cómo actuarían ellos frente a él?

Era muy tarde en la noche cuando se decidió a regresar. No es como si le molestara quedarse fuera de casa hasta el día siguiente, o durante varias semanas si era necesario, pero el caso es que no sabía la situación en la que se encontraba el resto de su familia. Es decir, luego de haber sido descubiertos ¿Karamatsu y Todomatsu qué habían decidido hacer? ¿Confesarlo a sus demás hermanos? ¿Huir?... ¿Terminar con cual sea que fuese la relación que sostenían?  
No.  
Lo más obvio era imaginar que simplemente actuarían como si nada hubiese pasado, pero siendo Karamatsu uno de los implicados, las posibilidades de haber tomado otra decisión eran más altas.  
Y el que hicieran un alboroto para salir a buscarle tampoco era bueno.  
Llegó a casa pasada la madrugada. Tal como deseó, no había nadie despierto. Aunque eso no era del todo bueno, no deseaba entrar a su cuarto y meterse al futon al lado de Karamatsu... Así como no deseaba levantar ninguna sospecha de nada al cambiarse de lugar para dormir. Si Jyushimatsu ya se había dado cuenta de su extraño comportamiento, muy probablemente Choromatsu también lo había hecho. No quería tampoco que indagara. No quería verlo a la cara, a nadie.  
Terminó yendo al tejado, donde sus revueltos pensamientos y preocupaciones lo mantuvieron despierto hasta que los rayos del sol salieron frente a sus ojos y las voces de sus hermanos despertando, resonaron tras él.  
\- Ah, ¿Ichimatsu?- le llamaba uno de sus hermanos- ¿Qué estás haciendo allá arriba? Baja a desayunar.  
No quería, pero el joven furry terminó haciéndolo.  
\- ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? Nos acostamos y no aparecías ¿Dónde estabas?- Le cuestionó Choromatsu apenas bajó.  
-... En ningún lugar en especial...- fue la desinteresada respuesta del menor. Con la mirada puesta en el piso, intentaba evadir la de los demás, como era su costumbre. Ahora más que nunca. No tenía idea de qué había ocurrido tras irse ayer, y no quería tampoco enfrentarse ni a Karamatsu ni a Todomatsu, pero a decir por la manera de actuar típica del tercer hermano, bien podría decirse que en realidad no había pasado nada. Quizás...  
-Ichimatsu.  
El pelinegro dejó salir un grito ahogado cuando Karamatsu lo llamó. No pudo ni voltear a verle, así como tampoco recordó cómo mover sus piernas para salir corriendo nuevamente.  
-Eh... ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-. No contestó-. Escucha... Todomatsu y yo... Lo que viste ayer fue, no fue...- Karamatsu se aclaró la garganta y continuó ahora en un tono más seguro, como si al haber tartamudeado, su inseguridad inicial se hubiese disipado-. Ichimatsu, por favor no le cuentes al resto de nuestros hermanos sobre la relación que hay entre Todomatsu y yo. Ambos... Ambos pensamos decirles pero en un momento más adecuado. Lo que puedo asegurarte ahora es que lo nuestro es algo serio y que yo... Realmente amo a Todomatsu.

Silencio.  
\- ¿Puedes entender eso, Ichi?- el tono de Karamatsu era doliente. Después de una considerable pausa aguardando una respuesta, Karamatsu colocó su mano en la cabeza de Ichimatsu y revolvió su cabello.  
-Lamento esto.- dijo solo para abandonar de inmediato la habitación.  
\- ¿Ichimatsu? ¡Vamos a comer!- escuchó a uno de sus hermanos desde el primer piso.  
Y él...  
Bajó las escaleras, teniendo un sentimiento en el pecho equivalente a como si éste se hubiese entumido por completo.  
:

A pesar de que Ichimatsu procuraba comportarse como siempre, al igual que Karamatsu y Todomatsu, el ambiente entre ellos los siguientes días era inevitablemente pesado. Incluso entre el segundo y el sexto hijo. Ninguno podía verse a los ojos o hablarse directamente, y aunque no cruzaron palabra alguna, Ichimatsu y Todomatsu procuraban estar lo más alejados posibles uno del otro. El primero ya no sentía como que el menor fuera su hermano, ahora no podía evitar pensar en él como una especie de traidor, un ladrón. ¿De qué? ¿Cómo podía robarle algo que nunca fue suyo? Sí, sabía que era estúpido, pero aunque no hubiese hecho nada realmente malo, era el único a quien podía culpar y le pareció una reacción normal. Mas sin embargo, también había caído en cuenta que había perdido ante él en un juego que ni siquiera había empezado, siendo vencido por penalización pues ni siquiera se presentó al terreno para hacer la lucha. Quizás, aunque hubiese asistido, el resultado hubiese sido el mismo.  
La emoción que le poseía era, pues, más que tristeza o ira, envidia pura. El sentimiento de "Ese podría ser yo", que se veía truncado por su baja autoestima y la casi inmediata auto respuesta "No, nunca pude haber sido yo", lo volvía loco. Estar en casa siempre le había resultado cómodo, pero ahora no lo soportaba.  
Todo esto debió haber sido demasiado obvio, ya que incluso Choromatsu llegó a preguntar si ocurría algo, a todos, sin obtener una sola respuesta.  
\- Ichimatsu. Dime, ¿Qué ocurre entre Karamatsu, Todomatsu y tú?  
\- Nada en particular.  
-¿En serio? Entonces, dime algo más, ¿Por qué hace casi una semana que te niegas a bañarte con nosotros?  
El menor calló. Había evitado el baño familiar debido a sus cortes, pero no era una respuesta que pudiese dar.  
-Ichimatsu...- Choromatsu resopló-. Escucha, si no quieres decírmelo no voy a insistir, pero ¿Sabes algo?...- Se puso de pie para salir del cuarto-. Tu cara, sabes, luce horrible.  
Luego del sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Ichimatsu aguardó en su lugar, sin moverse, varios segundos. Finalmente, alcanzó el espejo que Karamatsu había dejado en la mesa central, y lo puso delante suyo.  
Sus cabello estaba considerablemente más despeinado que de costumbre, tenía unas enormes ojeras creciendo debajo, y en los párpados de sus ojos. Su boca, reseca, se había cuarteado en los labios inferiores y además lo impregnaba aquella desagradable aura miserable que no podía quitarse de encima.

"Bueno..." pensó "Este soy yo. Lo lamento si no soy... Tan lindo... Como Todomatsu. Pero, aun si lo intentara, la basura que soy por dentro no cambiaría. Aún si quisiera, no podría cambiar este terrible aspecto."

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

"Todomatsu es el que siempre está rodeado de amigos".

\- Eh... ¿No hay nadie más aquí? - preguntó una voz grave.

"Incluso tiene chicas bellas, incluso tiene a Karamatsu."

\- ¿Ichimatsu? Oye...

"Hey, Cacamatsu, dime..."

\- ¿Por qué estás llorando?  
\- ¿Por qué siempre termino rompiendo todo lo que amo?  
Karamatsu parpadeó.  
\- ¿Qué?

Justo como rompería a Karamatsu en ese momento.

-Cacamatsu...  
El mayor abrió los ojos de par en par, pero soltó una sonrisita. Ese era un feo apodo, pero si Ichimatsu lo utilizaba, significaba que quizás las cosas habían empezado a...  
Mientras pensaba eso, de pronto los labios de Ichimatsu se habían posado sobre los propios.  
Sus ojos jamás habían estado tan abiertos, ni su mente tan confusa.  
Velozmente se retiró del beso.  
-¿I-Ichimatsu?  
Pero el menor lo aprisionó nuevamente.  
-mng... ¡Espera!- Se soltó de nuevo-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Con su manga limpiaba sus labios.  
-Callate, apestas besando. ¿No has practicado lo suficiente con nuestro hermano?  
Él se le acercó gateando, en su mirada no había luz alguna.  
-

Escuchame bien, Cacamatsu. Tú no quieres que delate tu relación con Todomatsu al resto de nuestros hermanos ¿Verdad?  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Entonces, vas a callarte y cooperar.- Estando encima de él, metió sus manos debajo de su sudadera y desabrochó su bragueta.  
Karamatsu no necesitaba más explicaciones para entender, no pidió razones ni presentó excusas.  
Incluso, lo más seguro era que lo estaba imaginando, pero Ichimatsu notó que, mientras lo besaba a la fuerza, Karamatsu había cerrado los ojos y había empezado a mover sus labios por voluntad propia...  
:

\- Ah... Ha-hazlo más fuerte, Karamatsu.  
-Ngh... ¿Así está mejor?  
\- ¡Mh! S-sí... Manten esa velocidad.  
Karamatsu lo embestía velozmente, mientras Ichimatsu, de espaldas, se aferraba a la sudadera de su hermano. Era lo más cercano a una almohada para ahogar sus gemidos, y él aún conservaba la suya. Además, aquella prenda aún olía a su sudor.  
\- Ah... K-Karamatsu ¿Se siente bien?  
-... ¿Qu-e...?  
Sin saber sus razones, el menor habló mientras ocultaba su rostro.  
\- Tener sexo con tus hermanos... Conmigo, ah... Y con... Todomatsu.

\- Di-lo... Al final no eres, ah, tan gentil como pretendes ¿Verdad? Al final eres, mh, igual que yo ¿No es cierto? Eres... Ah, eres tan... Ruin como y-o.  
Karamatsu tomó sus piernas y le dio vuelta. Ichimatsu no logró ahogar más sus gemidos cuando lo sintió penetrarle de nuevo.  
\- Siempre eres un... Charla-tan, pero ahora n-no dices nada... Ah, ah, di algo, Cacamatsu... Di- algo...  
Parecía que sus embestidas aumentaban de fuerza y velocidad a cada palabra que Ichimatsu pronunciaba, y finalmente llegó un punto en que éste ya no podía hablar. Se mordió los labios y enterró las uñas en la espalda de su hermano, mientras los empujones seguían vigorosamente, hasta que sintió de golpe un liquido expandirse dentro de él. Entonces dejó salir el propio, y perdió momentáneamente la conciencia.  
:

\- ... Hey... Estás muy callado.

-... Tú... Tú ahora me odias, ¿No es así?

\- Karamatsu, hey.  
Di algo, lo que sea...  
Karamatsu.

Hey...  
Dime algo...

Mientras apoyaba la mano en su frente, Ichimatsu escuchó el leve sonido de alguien descendiendo las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Pero, probablemente, solo era su imaginación.

† Capítulo 1. Fin

 **Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! Ojalá te haya gustado, aunque sea un poco. El** **lemon** **es difícil de escribir, ¿Eh? Espero poder entregarte la segunda parte muy pronto.** **Hazme** **saber qué te pareció, no dudes en dejar sugerencias! Te dejo mi página de Facebook por si quieres estar al corriente de este y otros proyectos. También dibujo, y estoy trabajando en un** **doujinshi. Ojalá te des una vuelta! :)**

hitagiichan/

 **-Hitagii-chan.**


End file.
